


Irresistible Tension

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: Kerwhizz (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathtub Sex, CRISPY, Don't Judge, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Foreplay, Girl Penis, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tags Are Hard, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: Another crispy Ninkit fanfic, but without the plot. That means IT'S JUST THEM FUCKING LIKE IDIOTS. Also, IT'S CRISPIER THAN EVER.
Relationships: Ninki/Kit
Comments: 1





	Irresistible Tension

Ninki's POV

Kit and I were foreplaying in the bathtub. We were making out so messily that we were covered by our spit. But then, we started doing oral. Kit stuffed my mouth so much I nearly gagged. She also let out a load inside my mouth. I swallowed what she released in one gulp. I took her coc out of my mouth and saw that she was still letting it out. The water ended up turning whiter. I climbed on top of her, and let her inside me. I went up and down really quickly. I was on a ride, I guess you could say that. It wasn't long before Kit let it out again. She didn't make an effort to pull out. This went on for about four hours. I got off of Kit and yet again, she released quite a lot. The room ended up being covered in fluid.But then, I got back on Kit, but I ended up going quicker. And so, I let out a very loud sound, and you guessed it, it was out of extreme pleasure. the end.


End file.
